For example, a backlight device that is provided in a liquid crystal display device or the like has a configuration in which a connection member such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) and a board are connected to each other by an electrical connector (for example, see Unexamined Patent Application Document 1). The electrical connector disclosed in the Document 1 has a plurality of contacts and a housing that holds the contacts. The contacts are arranged at equal intervals in the width direction of the housing.
Each contact has the same configuration. Each contact is inserted into the housing through a hole that is formed in a top surface of the housing and corresponds to the contact, and thus each contact is press-fitted into the housing. The contacts have terminal portions that extend in a direction that is substantially parallel with the top surface of the housing and protrude outward from the housing. The terminal portion is fixed to the surface of the board through soldering or the like. In addition, the contacts are connected to contacts of the FFC, within the housing.
The contacts have U-shaped portions (tongue-like portions) that are open toward the FFC, and the contacts of the FFC are inserted into the tongue-like portions. With the above-described configuration, the terminal portions that are to be connected to the board through soldering and the tongue-like portions that are to be connected to the contacts of the FFC, of the contacts, are lined up in a direction that is parallel with the surface of the board, and therefore the electrical connector has a small thickness. In other words, a reduction in the height of an electrical connector is realized.